


Cheers!

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel AU - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), marvel alternate universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Language, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: You’re at bar with your friends when you see something unexpected, but maybe the hot bartender can turn your night around!





	Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr for @marvelous-fvcks 3k writing challenge. My prompt was a Bartender AU.

Natasha smiled as you slipped behind her, checking the mirror to see that your makeup didn’t look awful. You had been out with her all day and didn’t feel like reapplying anything. There was no one to impress anyway considering you were already taken, in a fairly new relationship with your boyfriend Grant. The redhead effortlessly applied her eyeliner. You’ll never get over your jealousy for her makeup skills, it always takes you at least a few minutes to paint your own lids with several frustrating attempts at makes the wings even.

“It’ll be fun tonight,” Natasha said, hanging her mouth open as she applied her mascara. “Clint’s heard them before, they’re pretty good.”

Natasha was referring to the band playing at a bar near Clint’s apartment. With Grant being away on a business trip this weekend you were lonely but thankfully your best friend came through with plans. You pump a liquid from whatever hair product is on Natasha’s sink into your hand a few times, it makes her hair look perfect so clearly it couldn’t hurt you.

Nat drove to Clint’s apartment, kissing him hello as he opens the door. He greets you with a firm hug before the three of you walk a few blocks to The Captain, the bar appropriately named after its owner, a former Captain in the army. It was a pretty popular bar with live music every weekend. You got there early enough to grab a table in the back before the band started.

Heading to the bar with Natasha you squeeze your way in between the crowd, locking eyes with the bartender who wordlessly lets you know he’ll be right there. Your heart flutters, damn was he good looking! Tall and broad, with brown hair falling just above his shoulders and stubble peppering his sharp jawline. Even in the dim bar lighting you could see his sparkling blue eyes.

“What can I get you doll?” he asked, his voice as smooth as silk, leaning over to you.  
You’re taken back by his presence, lost in his wide smile, “Uh, hi,” you awkwardly said as the blush crept onto your cheeks. Remembering what you’re intending to do you order drinks for your crew. The bartender winks before he turns around to prepare them.

You watch the bartender, the way his muscles threaten the integrity of his shirt with every movement. A rough tap on your shoulder startles you and you yelp, breaking you from your trance of ogling the bartender. It was Natasha, her face twisted in confusion as to why you look so scared. She held money out to you for the drinks, awkwardly grabbing it as you try to shake off your nerves before you realize the bartender was staring at you, he had seen the whole thing.

He chuckled as he placed the drinks in front of you. If you weren’t red before you certainly were now. After paying and tipping him you head back to the table where Clint is sitting, rocking his head and air drumming to the music playing on the jukebox.

You sit for a while with your friends catching up on your week, speaking louder to make up for the large crowd that piled around the stage. Soon the band came on, introducing themselves as Star-Lord and they were great. They played a mix of 70s and 80s music, all types from rock and pop. The room was electric as they brought everybody together. There’s something about the energy you get from live music, with everyone drinking, dancing and just letting go to have a good time.

“If you like Piña Coladas…”  
“And getting caught in the rain!” you and Natasha enthusiastically sang.

You finished your drink a while ago but didn’t feel like getting up for a refill as you were enjoying the band. During a slower song you shimmied out of the booth and asked if anyone else wanted something. They both declined and so you made your way upfront. A smile found its way to your face as you watched the bartender mixing drinks and laughing with the other patrons.

You turn your gaze around to the other side of the bar watching people at the row of pool tables. Seeing an unexpected face your smile fades as your brows knit together. “Are you fucking kidding me?” You see Grant and a beautiful brunette, he’s standing behind her and you can see the lustful look in eyes from across the room. You watch him slowly push her forward onto the table as he leans his body over hers with one hand on her waist and the other slowly sliding down her forearm until his hand is stroking her fingers between the pool stick.

You march over to the pool table, fuming mad, “Away for work, huh?!” you shout.  
Grant looks up at you in shock, “Y/N. I can explain.”  
The tall brunette looks at you and laughs. “This is Y/N? Ha, wow babe seriously?”  
If you weren’t shocked before this definitely put you over the edge as you felt your heart testing the strength of your ribcage with its furious pounding, “Excuse me?”  
“Aida stop,” he said, putting his arm out in front of her before she answered you. “Listen Y/N it just wasn’t working out.”  
You shake your head in disbelief. “Since when Grant? Since yesterday?”  
His lips form a tight line as he doesn’t answer you. “Did you just want to cheat or are you not man enough to actually break up with me?”  
“I’m more man than you’ll ever have so shut your fucking mouth bitch!” Grant shouted taking an aggressive step towards you while Aida smirked with sickening pride.

Your altercation had already gained the attention of the people around you but now the bartender had looked up. He quickly got the attention of a tall man with blonde hair that tended the bar in his place while he rushed to your side.

“Listen man you can’t talk to her like that,” he said.  
You looked up, surprised to see the bartender next to you.  
“No you listen punk, whatever I need to say to Y/N is none of your business so back the fuck off,” he snarled.

“Y/N what is Grant doing here?” You turned around to see Natasha who looked just as confused as you first did.

“When you threaten someone it is my business. It’s time for you to leave,” the bartender said before signaling a coworker to help make sure Grant and Aida left without trouble. “Thanks Sam,” he said before turning to you.

“Y/N is it?” he timidly asked. You picked your head up from Natasha’s shoulder to look at him, “Are you okay?”  
“If by ‘okay’ you mean completely humiliated then yeah, I’m okay,” you sighed. He gave you a sympathetic smile.  
“Do you wanna get out of here?” Natasha asked as she rubbed your back.

No, you didn’t. Sure you were upset and completely embarrassed but if you left you know you would just go home and cry. You and Grant hadn’t been together for long, you hadn’t said “I love you” yet which is good because you didn’t love him, but to be cheated on and disrespected like this hurt all the same. What other option is there but to stay and drink? You’ll drink tonight and cry tomorrow, that sounds like a good plan.

Natasha walked you back to the table, filling in Clint on what happened. “I’ll kill him!” he said. Nat hushed him, knowing you’d rather not talk about it anymore. “An arrow… right through his heart!” he mimed pulling his arms back, adding a swoosh noise. Natasha flared her eyes at him and he shut up.  
“Clint get us a round of something,” Natasha told him.  
“Make it strong!” you insisted.

He came back with a full pitcher and glasses in hand. He settled into the booth excitedly rubbing his hands together, anxious to pour the Long Island Iced Tea for everyone. “Cheers!” he said, holding his glass up as you and Natasha clinked your drinks together with his.

You sat back in the booth watching Star-Lord continue their set not paying attention to the amount of drinks you had, just refilling your glass almost as quickly as you emptied it. You didn’t realize how drunk you were until you tried to stand up to sing along, stumbling back down into the booth you burst out laughing.

You lied to Natasha and told her you were fine, but your bright red cheeks and glossy eyes told a different story. She let it go, preferring to see her friend smiling even if it would be short lived as she knew the wicked hangover you were in for. You got up from the booth letting her know you were going to the bathroom. You insisted on going alone despite her protests but promised to be right back.

You splashed some water on your face and stared at your reflection in the mirror, squinting from the harsh fluorescent lighting. _What’s wrong with me?_ Suddenly all of your insecure feelings hit you. You pictured Aida, tall, thin and beautiful with big green eyes. God it’s like somebody built her she’s so perfect, and you well, you’re not her. Tears stung your eyes as they threatened to drop. You snuck out of the bathroom and went outside to get some fresh air.

Moving away from the entrance of the bar you let your tears drop, gently brushing them away as you walked to the side of the building. You were too embarrassed to face the street, feeling as if every passerby could read the details of what happened on your face. You leaned against the building and shut your eyes, hoping that the world would stop spinning before you went back inside.

Natasha was worried when you didn’t come back. She checked the bathroom, had Clint search the men’s room as she called and texted you to no avail. They searched the whole bar but you weren’t there.

“Hey!” She waved her hands frantically to get the bartender’s attention. “Have you seen Y/N?”  
He shook his head no, furrowing his brows with worry. Natasha told him they were going outside to look for you, “If you see her _please_ have her call me!”

He poured drinks with less enthusiasm since Natasha told him you were missing. He looked past the faces sitting as his bar hoping he found yours. His concern caught the eye of his boss who was holding a bin of more ice for the bar.

“Hey Steve, do you mind if I take a few minutes?” he asked.  
“Sure pal. Is everything okay?”  
“I’m not sure,” he vaguely responded.

He went through the kitchen doors, rubbing his temples hoping that you were okay. He headed for the back door to clear his mind when relief washed over him as he saw you slumped on the floor.

“Y/N! Are you okay?”  
“Heyyyy itsyou!” you slurred your words together. “I can’t get up,” you humphed, raising your arms over your head.

He helped stand you up, holding your lower back with a firm grip to steady you on your feet. “I’m okay, ‘mokay,” you repeated. “I can’t find the bar, the door moved.”  
“You found it doll. Are—” you interrupted him, catching him off guard as you leaned forward into his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around you when he felt you sob into him.  
“She’s so pretty. How could he do that?” you drunkenly sob.  
“Anyone that would treat you that way isn’t worth your tears.”

You wiped your cheeks and looked up at the bartender sniffling, “Thank you. You’re sooo nice. Wha’s your name?” you slurred again.  
“Bucky,” he said smiling down to you.

You repeated his name a few times, as you blankly stared off to the side of the building. The sound of Bucky’s voice fades into the background as you vaguely hear him mentioning Natasha. The cool wind blows giving you notice of your clammy skin. Feeling the uneasy rumble in the pit of your stomach you immediately bend over, heaving as you empty the contents of your stomach.

Bucky jumped back but not before you had christened his boots with vomit. Despite that, he moved beside you and bravely grabbed your hair, this time avoiding the stream coming from your mouth, to hold it back as your body continued to expunge itself of the alcohol.

You rubbed the tears from your eyes when you were finished and leaned back against the wall as you struggled for breath feeling the stinging burn in your throat. Bucky asked for your phone and you handed it to him without saying anything else.

He tried Natasha a few times but she didn’t answer. You heard him leave her a message mentioning Uber. Before you realized it Bucky was walking to the front of the street and put you in an Uber he had set up.

“Get home safe doll,” he said before seeing the car drive off.

* * *

You slowly opened your heavy eyelids, groaning at the sunlight coming in through the window. You turned onto your side, barely lifting your heavy head from the pillow. Groaning again you opened your mouth, a difficult task as your throat and tongue felt so dry everything seemed fused together. Somehow you sat up in bed, hanging your head low.

The buzzing of your phone startles you, looking around your bed and nightstand for it before seeing the light shine in the darkness of your handbag from the floor. Reaching your foot out you hook it onto the straps and pull the bag towards you. 24 Missed calls from Natasha plus 16 texts, 8 missed calls from Clint, a voicemail from your Mom and a text from a number that isn’t in your contacts. _**Hey doll how are you feeling?**_ You respond asking who this is from, quickly seeing the bubbles of the mystery texter responding. _**Bucky.**_ “Who the hell is Bucky?” you said out loud before it hits you, before everything hits you, every stupid and regretful thing you did last night. Oh shit. You remembered the worst part of your night.

The entire night was embarrassing, from finding your now ex-boyfriend cheating on you, drinking too much, stumbling your way to the back of the building, culminating with Bucky and vomiting all over his shoes.

You frantically apologize with too many exclamation points. You see he is writing back but you’re too ashamed to look. Throwing your phone on the bed you head to the bathroom to wash your face, studying the red speckles of broken capillaries around your eyes and cheeks from all of the straining. Throwing up is the worst. You pop open the bottle of Advil and grab a tall glass of water before shuffling back to your bedroom.

After shutting your blinds you crawl back under your covers, back into the shameful hole you feel that you belong in. Your phone buzzes again with Bucky’s response, taking a deep breath you brace yourself for what his text says. **_Don’t worry about it. How are you feeling?_**   Don’t worry about it? You vomited on a person, of course you’re going to worry about it!

Remembering to respond to Natasha first you let her know you’re okay but you feel like human garbage. You exchange texts back and forth with Bucky, and you learn he was surprisingly cool with being thrown up on, a risk he was used to in his line of work. He told you he rinsed his boots off, but you still felt terrible, offering to buy him new shoes. **_Nah that’s alright. How about coffee instead?_** Your head began to spin and not just because you might still be drunk. The incredibly hot bartender who witnessed your disaster evening, who you’ve thrown up on, wants to go out for coffee. You can’t quite place your finger on how you feel, happy you guess, a little weird, hmm and definitely still drunk. You’ll have to talk to Natasha about it after she yells at you for disappearing.

A few days go by before your meet up with Bucky. You had continued to message each other, quickly falling into a routine where his was the first message you saw when you woke up and the last before you went to bed. **_Sweet dreams doll._ ** Thinking about Bucky you definitely had some sweet dreams. Natasha had encouraged you to pursue whatever this is, though you just insisted it was coffee.

You spotted Bucky from across the street, running his fingers through his hair. The sun illuminated his bright white t-shirt, which showed off his bulging biceps. _How could someone look so good in casual clothes?_ you ponder. You try to steady your breaths as you cross the street. Bucky lights up when he see’s you and you can’t help but to smile from ear to ear.

“Hey Y/N,” he said, leaning in to hug you.  
You let yourself enjoy being enveloped in his warm body for as long as you can. “Hi Bucky,” you greeted, not quite making eye contact with him as the thoughts of your last encounter were on your mind.

“You look great.”  
You burst out laughing a bit more than you had intended. “Yeah, well, anything is better when you last saw me… That wasn’t my finest moment.” Bucky laughed at your admission.

He holds the door open as you walk inside the crowded cafe. Grabbing a small table in the corner you sat down and looked over the menu, occasionally lifting your eyes to get a quick glance at Bucky. The waitress comes over taking down your orders of coffee and pastries. As you waited for your food to arrive you and Bucky got to know each other a little more and finding you had a lot in common. You tried not to let your mind run wild, this was coffee and nothing more, but why hasn’t he stopped smiling?

“Mmmm, this is so good,” he moaned, electrifying your already fragile mind with dirty thoughts. “You have to try it.”

Before you could protest he held his fork in front of you, offering you a piece of his cinnamon roll. You licked your lips before opening your mouth, he smirked watching the fork disappear between your lips before he slowly pulled it out. You hummed in satisfaction feeling the warmth of the dough mixed with the sugary icing.

“Just a sec,” he said, swiping his thumb by the corner of your lip to brush away a crumb. Your body tingled under his soft touch and you dropped your head down as you felt your cheeks beginning to flush.

Steadying your breath you leaned forward, reaching your hand across to the table to grab his. “I never thanked you for helping me and making sure I got home safe.”  
“Anytime doll,” he said, now slowly caressing the top of your hand with his fingers.

Your tongue peeked its way out to slowly lick your lips, catching Bucky’s eyes as he stared at them before looking up at your eyes. He leaned in closer to you, with a tilted head and closed eyes you felt his soft lips connect with yours in a slow, sweet kiss. His tongue sneaks its way past your lips, deepening the kiss as soft whimpers bubbled in your throat.

You softly clear your throat after you broke apart, blushing even harder than before. It was hard to keep your cool, especially with his handsome face beaming a smile towards you.

When the waitress brought the check you insisted on paying, “Bucky please it’s the least I can do.”  
“Fine but I’m paying on our next date,” he said, cocking his head to the side and smiling.  
“Oh this was a date?” you joked letting the hint of sarcasm come through in your tone.

Bucky rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at you with his clear blue eyes. “Welllll, maybe, maybe not. But I’d love to take you on a real date Y/N.”

You nodded your head in agreement, biting your lip to hold back the full smile you felt forming on your face. Taking a breath to calm your fluttering heart, “I’ll drink to that,” you said, lifting your coffee cup.  
“Please don’t,” he pleaded, laughing.  
Putting your hands up you chuckled, “okay okay!”  
“I’m just teasing,” he said. Bucky lifted his cup up to you, “Cheers!” 


End file.
